


[TENET│Protagoneil] Feel [PG13]（完）

by vitex



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 主角從一開始拒絕尼爾，到後來回頭觀察他，最後做出決定。也許不是那麼HE
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 27





	1. 1-2

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是動詞是為了跟下篇的《Reality》做呼應  
> 預定 2021 BIO8 出本

1

他從一開始就在想，這是什麼笨拙的誘惑法？  
在面對面坐時，纖細的腳踝常常不經意地擦到他的小腿；偶爾側身拿取物件時似有若無飄過細膩的古龍水味；任務時不得不貼緊彼此而感受到片刻的體溫；更別說因為喝了太多伏特加通寧水，害他必須扶著他回到房間，那敞開的領口跟垂落的髮絲，以及幾乎不像軍人的體格、略高的體溫、略紅的臉頰。  
但他從未多遲疑、多待、多想一秒鐘。  
因為他還不確認這個人的目的，他也不想節外生枝，更不願意任務被任何理由耽擱。  
他一向很有自制力，也有某種程度頗為自豪，又有具有某種程度上的自知之明。  
他不太相信這麼英俊的男人，會可憐到需要找同事發洩。明明只要像在他面前一樣，輕輕地躺倒在沙發上，就能引得任何獵物，無論男女，上前傾身。  
所以他只當作那是一個菜鳥對老鳥的賭氣，一個證明自己能力的幼稚遊戲。  
無論背後理由是什麼，他只要假裝沒看見，不接住對方釋放出來的邀約，刻意忽略那機會如花粉般從對方手指縫中撒落，被丟棄在地上，至少事情就不會到一發不可收拾的程度。  
就算對方盯著他的眼神越加藏不住落寞，曾有一次在飯店酒吧，他真心覺得自己比最殺人不眨眼的獨裁者還殘忍。  
就在他意識到自己可以做到多殘忍，愧疚開始在他內心扎根時，某一天——正確來說是他們在自由港炸掉一架七四七，他從薩托的船上回來之後——金髮男子突然不再用腳踝磨蹭他的小腿了。  
他開始跟自己保持距離，一個認識幾天的男性夥伴，應該有的安全距離。那個距離所傳遞的訊息是，他們僅止於公事上的接觸，絕不會再多一分不必要的探求。但不是冷若冰霜。對方還是會對他笑，會講一下無關緊要的冷笑話，會故意邏輯跳躍得他翻白眼，然後笑起來。可不再是帶有寵溺，而是和善的社交笑容。  
所有得體的態度都間接證實他之前的認知是正確的，尼爾是真的對自己感興趣。  
另一方面，原來對方不是不會拿捏分寸的人。  
對方要不是終於放棄自己，放棄這個打賭或遊戲，不然就是他總算找到其他願意接受花粉的人。  
他猜是後者，畢竟那天在討論如何攻破自由港時，不若在曼谷第一次見面時略為不修邊幅的打扮──英國人不是很注重形象嗎──對方脖子上那像是在遮掩什麼的領巾，非常吸引目光。  
他以為對方不喜歡任何束縛，就像對方從來不扣起來的袖口。除了在執行潛伏進自由港的任務時，那個袖口才會是扣好的。  
乖乖地躲藏在深色西裝外套內，僅露出一小截優雅的白色，就像土星外圍的一圈塵埃，環繞著那纖細手腕所形成的一條軌道。當那白皙的手在空中活潑地跳躍時，他常常不自覺跟著那隻手，像魔術師變換花樣，如鳥羽毛般撲動，如水波紋般翻騰，如掉落的花瓣般旋轉，轉到對方習慣性玩弄的手指上。  
一旦意識到自己視線的停留，他一般都會警覺撇開。但偶爾行跡敗露，當他撇開視線時，反而會撞入對方的眼睛裡。這時候金髮的年輕男子就會露出那慣有的神祕而促狹的笑容，像一個在水邊駐紮許久的自然生態攝影師，正為自己終於拍到一隻願意在水面蹉跎的蜻蜓，露出滿足的微笑。  
漫長的等待得償所望，但就只是這樣。  
對方不會為此威脅他，邀功，或變本加厲。對方的身體反而縮了回來，陷入沙發，下半身因此往前滑動，脖子往後縮，把資料拿高擋住自己的臉，沒有好好扣上的袖口因為地心引力與其主人的懶散被弄得皺巴巴，不知道是正在專心品嘗這嘲弄，還是想拉開距離。對方從專業的特工瞬間成了一個不想面對功課的懶骨頭青少年，平坦的腹部緩緩上下起伏，纖細的雙腿微微張開，在他們中間的桌子底下擴展，朝他的方向延伸。  
他甚至能感覺到對方的腳掌因輕抖而傳來的地板震動，如水波般蕩漾。  
但就是沒再碰到他的腳踝。  
他側頭輕咳了一下，把事情拉回正軌。  
是的，他承認自己有點太關注金髮男子了。  
他低下頭看著密密麻麻的資料，閃避自己的胡思亂想，就這樣忘記把腳移開，任由水波繼續緩緩，像傳遞摩斯密碼般地蕩漾過來。  
他允許自己感應那震動，但不允許自己去問跟任務無關的私人問題。對方最近也因為不再對自己感興趣而變得穩定，不再只是一隻看到人就會討好的黃金獵犬，而成了有自己原則的導盲犬。  
他找不到立場去質問對方。  
他想他永遠都不會想知道，是誰接收了黃金獵犬的善意。

2

目送尼爾跟艾佛斯上直升機離開後，他沒有繼續往前。  
過於龐大的資訊撞得他頭昏欲裂。但他花了不到幾分鐘就決定倒退回去。  
他沒問自己為什麼，沒去理會理性的叫囂。他讓身體帶著他去了解自己的困惑。  
身體前去的方向告訴他，他必須去看看尼爾。  
他需要知道整件事的來龍去脈，需要了解自己是怎麼被操弄，對方一路以來是怎麼裝傻，以及用什麼樣的目光看待毫無自覺的自己。  
於是他利用史塔斯克12市的傳送門倒退又正行回到歌劇院，忽視所有人，狠心地與自己再過半個小時就命喪黃泉的小組人員擦身而過，這就好像看著一齣已知道劇情的電影，他只能關注自己被搞混、必須釐清的地方。  
要找到尼爾很簡單，只要跟在過去的自己身邊就好。很快地，那晃動的吊飾就出現在視線範圍。雖然紅線在黑色背包後擺盪的幅度微小，他卻清楚得像是自己的眼睛早已自動鎖定，只要吊飾一出現，他就會被牽著走。  
背著背包的男子，行動異常敏捷地在人群裡穿梭，比自己還清楚自己的去向。  
對於倒退行動這件事，尼爾根本是天生好手，就好像出生在海邊的孩子肌肉記憶深入骨髓，面對強大波濤連想都不用想，順勢滑行，不費吹灰之力。而自己就像個隱藏的攝影師，把他如何藏匿自己跟別人完全相反的動作並迅速任務的完美得分完全記錄下來。  
當尼爾接收回那顆逆轉子彈，拯救自己的小命時，他能想像得出來，自己傻愣住的蠢樣絕對會逗得面罩裡的那張臉露出竊喜的笑容。  
尼爾渾然不覺地從他身旁跑過，背後擺盪著紅線吊飾，他轉身跟了過去。  
接下來就像是一連串的自我揭露。就像攤開那種裡頭裝滿小時候所有醜態的照相本，他重新瀏覽，更綜觀全局才發現，當他被烏克蘭政府軍的人抓去折磨得死去活來時，天能組織就已經在不遠處，分成幾個小組藏匿在好幾輛火車後方，還有一組站在天橋上監聽，好幾個小時過去了，無人敢動。他們全都被迫靜待正確的一瞬間。  
他從更高的大樓制高點觀望一切，過去的他全身顫抖，所有的哀號應該都被火車摩擦鐵軌的高分貝掩蓋了。然而戴著監聽耳罩的尼爾神色凝重，從他被拔除第一顆牙齒後身體就沒有再移動半分。  
其實在這段時間他已經被迫關閉感官，早已什麼都感覺不到。隨著時間流逝，他也默默地接受死亡的可能性，內心逐漸死寂，根本沒有旁人看起來這麼痛苦。但人類強大的同理心讓尼爾在第四個小時就摘下耳罩不忍細聽；在第五個小時跟戴著扁綠帽的艾佛斯吵了一架，金髮因為被許多勸架的人推擠而略微晃動，惠勒擋在尼爾面前，並擺出要他安靜的手勢，尼爾掉頭離開。仍然在盡忠職守計算著時間的艾佛斯也生悶氣般地抱胸。  
直到一個小時後，恢復冷靜的尼爾才被惠勒找回來。他迅速換上裝備，帶著幾個人跟艾佛斯分別在不同方向屈身埋伏，隨時準備在情勢突然混亂的瞬間出擊。  
在烏克蘭人試圖挖出他口中的自殺藥丸的時候，艾佛斯擊斃了他們，尼爾則撲上去救下已失去意識的自己。他跪在地上像是終於抓住了什麼，從此之後再也沒有任何人能從自己懷中奪走。  
滿口都是血的他被放上擔架迅速抬走，尼爾跟著擔架而去，他趕緊跟上去。所有人都忙著處理正嚴重抽搐的自己，無人注意到他把其中一名小隊成員打暈拖走，換上衣服混入其中。  
他很後悔，如果他能早點決定吞下自殺藥丸，就不會讓尼爾憂慮這麼久了。  
他跟著所有人上到船上，低調偽裝著一名巡邏員。因為戴著頭盔到處巡邏，他總算有機會能稍微靠近尼爾。但無論他輪到的是什麼班，總是能看到尼爾寸步不離地堅守在病床邊，他從來沒離開過。明明有醫療監視系統跟足夠的醫護人員，所有人，包括艾佛斯或惠勒，沒有一個提出要跟他換班。  
睏頓的時候尼爾就坐在面對病床的椅子上靠著牆閉目休息，但仍保持警戒，一點聲響就會驚醒，看到昏迷的自己仍然安穩地躺在面前，疲憊的尼爾就會嘆一口氣。  
想要照顧他，又怕下一次張開眼睛時來不及閃躲，就怕在不適當的時機被對方看到自己，怎麼可能睡得安穩？但尼爾就是捨不得離開，哪怕只是去補眠幾個小時。  
他曾猜想，尼爾坐在那裡整整一個禮拜，凝視毫無反應的他時，在想什麼？  
那藍眼睛的空洞是疲憊，還是對過去的未來茫然？  
他是否曾有一次想要直接搖醒他，跟他說自己是誰，他是誰，世界是什麼，未來是什麼。  
尼爾當然什麼都不會做。年輕男子只是捏著鼻樑，雙手抱臂，低頭，把自己壓得緊緊的。  
輕盈的髮尾像金黃的麥穗，因承載著重量而垂落著。  
牙口重組的手術漫長又細緻，每天只允許有一點進步，但畢竟總有完成的一天，當這個時空的他重新張開眼睛時，尼爾已不在身邊。  
年輕的金髮男子搭上小船離開，前去孟買。  
其他人持續監視仍然摸不著頭緒的「他」的一舉一動，他們必須要讓「他」順利地跟普莉亞見面，還要從爵士手中拿到哥雅的畫，從而跟凱特搭上線。  
像必定要推倒的骨牌，一個點完美地銜接另一個點。  
他則脫離隊伍，繼續遠遠跟著尼爾。

TBC


	2. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天看了藍光，立刻衝動更新了。  
> 嗚嗚嗚可愛的尼爾啊QAQQQQQ

  
3

在孟買的遊艇俱樂部，冒著會搞砸他們第一次見面的風險，尼爾灌了好幾杯伏特加通寧水才敢走到當時如雛鳥般的自己的面前，扮演老道熟練的指路人。看似喝過頭的慵懶舉止，全是為了掩飾參雜著滿腔無法傾訴的情緒而凝聚的激動，以免就算打破手上的杯子，或亂說什麼話──尼爾從來不放過任何逗弄自己的機會──，都有充分的理由。  
畢竟在忍了一個禮拜，終於能把自己展現在本人眼前，正式介紹，誰不會激動呢？  
幸好這個時空的「他」沒對這個一開始就沒守住口風的金髮年輕人放在心上。情報人員中總是有那種自以為聰明愛耍小手段的人，「他」以為這個一屁股摔進椅子的年輕人也是這種的。他用一貫的不以為然應對著。  
而躲在另外一旁的自己，則像個旁觀者觀察這兩個西裝筆挺、悠閒地坐在遊艇俱樂部，看似在商量同一件事卻各懷鬼胎的男人們。  
他持續跟著他們後續的行動，這次，他看到更多細節。  
原來一切都不僅僅是引誘。  
他看到尼爾在自己背後不著痕跡的窺視；尼爾在被自己稱讚時的露齒微笑；尼爾反覆檢查他的高空彈跳設備比自己身上的還仔細；尼爾逐漸習慣他的存在後才漸漸控制的紅暈；尼爾在他轉頭要去見爵士時垂下的頭；尼爾仔細擦拭脖頸與手腕的香水；尼爾每次試圖對自己多做些什麼時都會緊張地輕咬著下唇，才敢動作；然後在一次次腳踝磨蹭，一次次緊貼擦身，一次次借酒裝瘋，不斷翻動自己敞開的領口跟垂落的髮絲，過去的他都毫無反應後，他看到尼爾的頹喪、失落、焦躁，甚至躲進廁所很久才出來，不斷揉著濕紅的眼角。  
這完全不像是對待任何危機都坦然處之的尼爾。  
唯一相像的是，尼爾仍然沒讓自己知道。他壓抑自己的情緒，大局重要，「他」更加重要，他從那些藏匿的崇敬眼神中看出來，如果這是「他」的目標，尼爾會幫助「他」完成，他會為了「他」奉獻自己，感情，生命，甚至只要「他」開口，尼爾絕對不會有任何猶豫地拉開領口，讓他連皮帶骨一片片撕下肉條咀嚼，看著自己的血肉被「他」親口磨碎咬爛，卻連半點痛苦都不會喊出聲。  
尼爾所有似有若無的誘惑，都帶有這樣的訊息，但當時的他裝作什麼都沒看到。  
太殘忍了，他終於無法再忍受那些花粉被揮霍浪費。  
在他們闖入自由港成功的當天晚上，他們在下榻旅館的酒吧慶賀般的閒聊，一邊討論接下來的工作分配。明天「他」就要去找普莉亞，然後是凱特，接下來「他」會花費一段時間跟凱特相處，以必須的親密關係，好引起目標人物薩托的注意力。  
他不清楚尼爾知不知道，但以情報探員的敏銳程度不難猜出接下來的發展。「他」可能會被發現身分，可能跟凱特發展感情，可能在船上就被殺掉。而在岸邊待命的尼爾，將會什麼事情都做不上。  
尼爾泛紅的眼眶帶著笑，灌下越來越多杯的酒，姿態越加趨於慵懶，整個人軟得誰都能輕易帶走他。金髮男子的眼睛從頭到尾只盯著眼前不為所動的夥伴看，意圖再明顯不過。  
但「他」沒動搖過。  
看似沒動搖。整個酒吧只有他才知道自己表皮下的掙扎，每次的口渴、每次的扶額、每次低頭順勢而下的視線都是為了什麼。他從來不知道自己全力抵抗所偽裝出來的好聲好氣與裝聾作啞，在外人看來，幾近完美無缺。  
他趁著這個時空的自己尿遁喘息時，早先一步把醉倒在吧檯上的尼爾拉起來，他對酒保比了個噤聲的手勢。  
「別告訴我雙胞胎兄弟說我把他帶走了。」  
他眨眨眼，在吧檯丟了一疊豐厚的小費，從頭到尾冷眼旁觀的酒保瞄了他一眼，語重心長地叮嚀：「別像你兄弟，對他好點。」  
這個僅有一面之緣的陌生人以為他在跟他玩雙關語，居然打破職業原則，開口勸諫。  
他略帶驚訝地對上酒保告誡的眼神，約定般點點頭，羞愧地扶起醉醺醺的尼爾往電梯間走去。  
全身無力的尼爾連腳都站不住，不斷往下滑落，他緊摟住對方的腰，尼爾短暫地抬頭看著他，朦朧地確定真的是他後就很自動自發地委屈自己彎著背好能更貼近他。  
他突然被安穩地籠罩住了，就像在一個無死角的防護罩裡，個頭比自己高的尼爾彷彿連想都不用想就知道要用什麼樣的角度讓自己的重量不會成為他的負擔，不會撞到他任何一根骨頭，不會緊密到引起他職業反射性的抵抗。  
他變成一個專屬於尼爾的抱枕，或尼爾是自己客製化的睡袋，金黃色的瀏海搔著他的脖頸，鼻息拂過他的皮膚。他感覺像是被一隻疏於照顧以至於過於熱情的黃金獵犬突襲，他根本甩不開他。  
所以就算在到達他們所居住的樓層之前，在電梯裡往來進出的人們都帶有某種奇特的眼神盯著他們宛如無法分離的情侶般的擁抱，每一個困惑、好奇、懷疑、嫌惡、責備、驚訝、輕蔑、恥笑、侷促不安的目光，都令他的臂膀更加環住尼爾的背。  
他很慶幸尼爾不用看到這些，他知道尼爾並不是意識全無，金髮年輕人正因自己逐漸施加的力道而逐漸軟化在自己懷裡，宛如遇到初春的雪人，無須再屹立不搖，心甘情願地與大地融合在一起。  
他不知道自己是否在乘人之危，不知道自己做的抉擇是對是錯，「未來」是否就在他意志力不夠堅定的決定下變得些微不同。他只知道他必須忠於自己的直覺。  
就像反轉熵效應，他伸手，往下張開掌心，子彈才會回來。  
除非他有動作，子彈才會被自己接住。  
如果他沒有動作，子彈就不會被自己接到。  
如果他沒有動作，尼爾永遠都不會讓他知道，他到底有多愛他。

TBC


	3. 4-5

4

他當然不期待會騙得過尼爾。花了點時間進入房間後，他把幾乎把自己當尤加利樹摟著的金髮男子放倒在床上，年輕人溫順地躺下，被伏特加燻紅的臉帶著一抹迷濛的微笑，略長的睫毛因眼睛瞇起而微微聚合。  
「你不是『他』，」尼爾輕聲地啞著嗓子，食指下彎指著樓下酒吧的方向，然後又調皮地劃著圓圈，「也不是其他我認識的『他』，你是誰？」  
「我以為你不在意這個。」  
「了解了，所以跟任務無關。」尼爾笑起來，放鬆般舒展自己的長手長腳，像隻討拍的貓攤開肚皮，毫不矜持。他站直身體，低望著一點都不想起床的年輕人。對於他在一個不曉得目的的自己面前這麼鬆懈，感到不可思議。  
「你不是很了解我嗎，不猜猜？」  
他彎腰握住尼爾垂掛在床外頭的腳踝，幫他脫掉皮鞋，鞋跟在地毯上發出兩聲悶重撞擊。接著是襪子，忍不住癢的年輕人因此掙扎地扭動了一下。  
「你是來看我的，」尼爾雙臂往後撐起上半身，相比他因訝異而凝滯的動作，金髮男子無謂地聳肩，「你從孟買就一路跟著我們到現在，沒有任何行動，卻又緊盯著我不放，不難啊。」  
「所以我也搞砸第一次見面？」  
尼爾笑得更開心。「別想太多，我的跟蹤技巧全都是你教的，會發現是應該的。」  
「手把手教的？」  
他站起身，一腳膝蓋頂在床邊，尼爾坐起身，仰頭看他，那愉悅到全身細胞都活躍起來的笑容，隨著彼此沉默的凝視漸漸消失。尼爾握住他的手，臉頰貼在他的手背上。他感覺尼爾柔軟的鬍渣以及被細薄的皮膚包裹住的顴骨，還有那鬆散的金髮髮尾不時滑過他的手背，他忍不住用另外一隻手輕揉著那金髮。  
尼爾不動了，彷彿正專注地享受他的撫摸。  
「喔，我真的好想念這個。」  
「……我們是戀人嗎？」  
「發生的事情已經發生了，無論你是為是我們的感情，還是我的下場回來的，我想告訴你，」尼爾輕輕說，「你沒有錯，這一切都不是你的錯。」  
他跪在地上，好讓自己能看清楚對方的臉，抑或著是讓對方看清楚自己有多麼憤怒與震驚。  
「你早就知道？」  
尼爾搖搖頭，揚起一邊嘴角說：「所以你是來勸我別執行任務嗎？」  
「我是來勸你，不要這麼在乎我。」  
「現在的問題是，」尼爾摸著他的臉，「你那些愧疚是憐憫我，還是同情我？你接下來會為了補償我為你做的一切跟我做，還是——」  
他沒讓尼爾說完，他掐住他的脖子，臂膀繞過對方的腋下，像是在搏擊般把那比自己高大的身體往後方的床上拖去。

5

也許他的確是為了補償他才跟他上床，他邊做邊想。不然他為什麼要這麼溫柔對待一個男人。  
尼爾不是易碎品，在他脫下對方所有累贅後，全身上下不輸給自己的疤痕數說明了一切，還有比女人還修長寬大的骨架、粗糙的觸感、濃密厚實的毛髮、粗淺沉重的喘息、濃厚的汗臭下所含的雄性荷爾蒙油脂味，時時都在提醒他無須溫柔。但他沒辦法，連尼爾露出像是在期許他可以再對他粗暴點的鼓舞眼神，他還是沒辦法。  
他從腳踝摸上，鬍鬚磨蹭對方的膝蓋，再撈起對方的小腿，一路沿著內側低頭吻下去，尼爾敞開大腿，輕抓著他的頭髮，在柔軟的床上扭動身體，配合他的入侵。與其說是期待，倒不如說熟練，彷彿連他會用什麼方式撫摸他的陰莖，什麼角度插入手指都先早一步抬起臀部。尼爾本身對他而言就像是個鉗形攻擊的個人版本，完全摸透他的一舉一動。  
他突然停下手邊動作，輕微緊握對方硬挺的性器，尼爾因為他的停頓也同時停下幾乎喘不過來的喘息，大腿更是發顫地畏縮了一下，金黃色腦袋困惑地抬起。  
他赤裸著上半身，往上緩慢爬行到對方身前，一手撐在尼爾肩膀旁，對著那被酒精蒸騰而泛著玫瑰色的臉問：  
「你知道這會發生的，對嗎？」  
渾身發熱的尼爾醉醺醺地伸手攬住他的肩膀，直接打斷這破壞氣氛的理性談話。他被順勢拉下來吻上那充滿伏特加味道的嘴，同時腰際被對方的大腿緊扣住，金髮男子緩緩扭動、擠壓他們皮膚與皮膚之間的縫隙。汗水與濃密的汗毛潤滑了摩擦，在觸感更為細緻的床單與棉被留下大小不一的汗跡，他們能緊貼的地方沒有一處是空虛寒冷的。  
「既然我一定會愛上你，這一路來引誘我是為了好玩嗎？」  
他用不會讓對方誤會自己在拒絕他的力道，輕微地推開對方，微喘地問。金髮男子眨眨眼，一旦不用偽裝後，尼爾就放鬆許多，那股天生的古靈精怪再也無須壓抑。  
「你要這麼說的話，也算吧……」在看到他略為不悅的皺眉後，那雙漂亮的藍色眼睛才計謀得逞般的瞇起來，令人淪陷的笑容擴散在對方輪廓分明的臉上。年輕人當然知道，只要自己這麼一笑，他什麼脾氣都沒了。  
「為什麼這麼愛我？」他發現自己居然略帶點怒氣。  
尼爾看著他，像是他問了一個「地球為什麼要繞著太陽轉」的問題。  
外頭突然傳來兩下堅定的敲門聲。那本來沒什麼，但真正令他們凍結動作的是門卡插入的聲響。在解鎖聲響起的當下，尼爾立刻把身上的男人推到旁邊，他差點滾到床下。一陣混亂的遮掩後尼爾把手壓在蓬鬆鼓大的棉被團上，及時側頭朝門口大喊：「誰？！」  
門沒有被推開，一聲低聲的問候從門外傳來：「尼爾，你還好嗎？」  
已經被他們遺忘，才是這個時空的主人翁正站在房間外頭，手握在只需要往下一彎就能推開門的門把上，語氣和緩且小心翼翼地詢問著。  
沒有擔憂、沒有懷疑，只是公事公辦的詢問。  
「我很好，只是喝太多就先上來休息。別開門，我脫光衣服了。」尼爾故意口齒不清地回答：「嘿，明天你可以先走嗎？我怕我宿醉沒辦法早起。」  
「……好，你把門卡忘在座位上了。」門外的人停頓得有點久，過一會才答應，門卡從門下縫隙丟了進來。  
「義大利見。」尼爾拉下男人頭頂上的棉被，對只露出一個頭的他眨眼。  
對方沒有回答，腳步聲逐漸離去。  
警戒解除的瞬間他們兩個都吐出一口長氣，彷彿重新溫習了在自由港的四十五秒憋氣。  
「原來是這樣……我當時還以為是我太不解風情，惹你不爽了。」  
他喘著氣，回想起自己那時候站在門外湧起被拒絕的複雜心情，立刻掀開棉被撲上尼爾，略帶懲罰般的往對方胸口一陣啃咬，惹得尼爾邊躲邊大笑。  
「天啊！我好喜歡看你吃自己醋的樣子。」尼爾在他唇邊偷了一個吻，歪著白皙的脖子著迷地看著他，「原來就是這樣的感覺，真不錯。」  
「別再逗我了。」他討厭那樂在其中的上揚語調。  
「可是我必須要讓你愛上我，不然我很害怕，當你在未來碰到我時，只是以一個老闆、一個朋友，最多最多，就是個父親。而我在你眼中，只是個孩子，一個必須滲透的關鍵人物、一個棋子。那不是我想要的。」尼爾瞇著眼睛輕緩地說，「知道你一定會愛我，並不能趕走我的恐懼，我無時無刻都在懷疑自己是不是自己錯過什麼了，沒抓取到某個關鍵時機。你一直都沒反應，我還想是我任務失敗了嗎？」  
尼爾仰頭捧著他的臉又吻了上來，這個吻濃烈又窒息，他撐住的肩膀因此坍塌在對方身上，在加深這個吻的同時雙手搓揉進尼爾散亂在床上的頭髮，穿插在那宛如麥穗般濃密又觸感柔和到愛不釋手的髮絲當中，捨不得離開。  
「所以你都沒發現嗎？我很怕現在這個你，這個眼睛裡完全沒有我的影子的你。我在你眼中跟一輛能被你拿來使用的車，一把好用的槍，一匹代步的馬沒什麼不同，當我跛腳不能跑，當我卡彈時，誰都能把我趕走，天啊……」  
當他們終於因快要窒息而放開彼此時，尼爾趕緊握拳揉著自己的眼窩，單薄的胸口劇烈起伏。  
他就這麼盯著身下的金髮男子被自己的恐懼淹沒。他低頭親吻他用來遮醜的手。他是否該告訴尼爾，之後他會質疑他，會傷害他，把他的忠誠當作不能觸碰的核廢料般丟棄，直到最後一刻才發現自己下了多巨大的錯誤判斷？  
雖然他知道對方會挺過去，但那將會留在這副蒼白軀體上的傷口仍令他心疼。  
「你等了我幾年？」他用手指撥開對方的金髮。  
「我還是別告訴你，我覺得你已經在可憐我了。」尼爾做個鬼臉。  
「我是在可憐我自己，我應該早點回應你，早點……」  
「那就把握時間愛我。」  
尼爾把臂膀攏得更緊，白皙指尖在他隆起的黝黑背肌上輕巧地匍匐前進。  
他不再堅持，把自己擠進那副早已等待他許久的身體內，尼爾因此哏咽，仰頭接受久旱甘霖，從此如細綿的小雨般不斷輕聲哭泣。

TBC


	4. 6-end

6

他不知道當他在薩托的船上戰戰兢兢時，尼爾正跟另外一個自己度過最美好的時光。  
他們只有短短兩天。正確來說，是扣除掉尼爾必須定期跟組織回報，跟「他」保持連絡與支援後，可以單獨相處的時間，根本不到四十八個小時。因為等「他」親眼目睹薩托接受從未來傳遞過來的箱子裡的酬勞，以及薩托的殘忍霸道後被抓、被揍、被威脅，最後帶著鼻青臉腫，和手上那塊血液裡沾染著來自未來塵土的金塊，整個人被瓦克夫從船上丟下來後，就會是一連串緊密的時空逆行。  
過多的人與縝密龐大的行動，不允許他再像個孤魂野鬼纏著尼爾不放。  
但工作就佔據了尼爾絕大多數的時間。尼爾沒跟自己見面時，不比沒見面時輕鬆。天能組織的人一天到晚跟他聯繫，他們有討論不完的細節與訓練，有為數不少的人與資源需要維持。  
這熟悉的一幕就發生不久之前，他曾跟同一批人在史塔斯克十二市攻防計畫裡並肩作戰，也是在那時候才了解這個默默拯救世界的組織，其結構龐大到有如地底下盤根錯節的樹根。那時候的尼爾也回到他原本的職位，而不是像現在在前面負責衝鋒陷陣，留下味道，引領艾佛斯跟惠勒帶著一群忙亂的螞蟻軍團，以一種常人看不懂的秩序在樹根上攀爬遊走。他們各司其職，擁有絕對的耐心與細膩打理著一切。  
他越觀察，越感覺複雜，如果太佩服這個組織，會不會太自我膨脹？  
當他把這個困惑告訴金髮男子時，對方笑倒在床上。  
尼爾非常愛笑，就連他每次聽到敲門聲，像個怕被抓到的姦夫反射性躲到衣櫃裡時，事後都會引起尼爾哄然大笑。  
他不知道他這麼愛笑，但他喜歡他笑。這個害羞時會遮藏笑臉；激動時會縮起整個身體；需要抑制時會咬著指尖的年輕年人，他可以為了看到對方開心到喘不過氣來的反應做任何愚蠢的事。  
當他跟對方坦白自己有多愛看他開心時，就會得到一個「我知道」的了然微笑，對方會帶著自己喜歡的弧度吻上來，磨蹭著他的皮膚跟鬍子。那吻誠摯得令人捨不得結束。無論是尼爾捨不得他離開，還是他捨不得放開尼爾，下一秒的結果都是無需思考的。畢竟他們彼此心知肚明，能相處的時間如沙漏裡的細沙般迅速流逝，所以從他們飛到義大利，住進這間酒店的當天，他們從沒有離開過客房，甚至很少下床。  
棉被成了他們玩捉迷藏的地方，他們不厭倦地在柔軟的棉絮中尋找對方，就像自知生命所剩無幾的將死之人，他們不問對方未來的事，不開燈，他僅靠月光拉開尼爾的長腿，把那纖細的膝蓋推得更開，臀部更深入地往前，男子因而微微揚起胸膛，以震驚的神態張大眼睛及嘴巴緩緩地接受著。他不斷地把自己灌入尼爾因緊張而收縮的潮濕內部，裡頭溫暖得像是不想讓他離開，他反覆摩擦直至尼爾哭喊出來，好像這樣就能證明自己有用盡全力好好愛他。但總在高潮退下後，現實又重新籠罩上來，黑暗中那閃爍的數位時鐘殘忍地警告他，無情的時間又不見了多少。  
他只能繼續自欺欺人，彎下腰貪婪地用舌頭舔遍對方全身，對方的汗水、體液、體味、無法克制的呻吟、從鎖骨往上舔時才會感受到的細緻鬍渣、灑落在下巴間的喘息、任何一點一滴他都不放過地吞噬殆盡，包括對方總是沒離開過自己的熾熱眼神；睡醒時眼睛因倒映自己的臉而充滿愉悅的神情；靈巧地把他的精液全都勾進唇裡的舌尖；把故意搖晃既而灑在他身上的可樂泡沫吞嚥下去時滾動的喉結；因為喊他的名字太過用力而略為沙啞的嗓音；總愛在他身上亂攀爬的手臂；總把他的胸口跟腰當床單揉捏的手指；手指上來來回回消退覆蓋的粉紅色齒痕；總愛在棉被裡玩弄他的腳毛的腳趾頭；總是太過激動而紅潤的臉頰；總是一有機會就掛在自己身上的大腿。  
以及他們總是來不及吃完的客房服務；被他們赤裸笨拙的腳踩踏一地食物碎屑的地毯、和無時無刻的緊靠。  
等到黎明乍現，尼爾潔白光滑的背脊被輕緩飄動的白色窗簾來回撫摸，本來被汗水浸溼的金髮也隨之輕緩跳動，疲憊卻安詳的白皙睡臉緊靠著自己黝黑的臂膀。他感覺皮膚輕微搔癢，側過頭看到對方過長的睫毛正靠著自己臂膀內側微微煽動著，比自己單薄的胸口也正平穩地呼吸著。  
這個他曾經目送赴死的男人，此刻卻與自己一同陷在舒適到讓人不想離開的白色雙人床裡，真實且沉重地躺在他的旁邊，如同陷在一個讓人不想醒來的夢。  
在平和得世界不可能毀滅的晨曦裡，他著魔般地望著他，一直看著，一直看著。好像只要看得夠久，就會知道答案是什麼。就會知道……  
尼爾剛好在這時候張開眼簾，睫毛的影子因此跟著移動，接著擔心地眨了眨。  
「怎麼了？」  
「什麼怎麼了？」  
「你在哭。」  
「我沒有……」  
有什麼透明的東西一點一滴慢慢的往下滴，修長的指尖摸上他的臉頰，抹花了潮濕的軌跡，恍恍惚惚的他花了不少時間才了解那是眼淚。  
隨後他落入一個懷抱，尼爾伸手環住他的肩膀。  
他順其自然地抱住尼爾，除了閉上眼睛睡在他的懷裡，自己別無所求。  
「我們會再見的。」  
「是的，我們會再見的。」

7

該放手時，尼爾總是比他更瀟灑。  
等他醒來，旁邊已經沒人了。沒有留下半點可追索的痕跡。  
也許尼爾花了一輩子學習跟他道別才有這份毅然決然；也許尼爾知道在關鍵時刻，他才是那個狠不下心來的人，他必須比自己搶先一步行動；也許尼爾從不懷疑，該發生的就會發生。  
無論現實如何殘酷。  
他打理好自己，走出房間，走到陽光燦爛的地方，走到能跟尼爾感知同一道陽光、同一個時空的空氣，跟同一塊白雲緩慢移動的天空下。  
這道陽光會分秒不差地撒在尼爾的身上，它會代替自己，讓那白到幾乎能透光的手保持溫暖，撫慰他不到幾個小時前還親吻過的後頸、臉頰跟唇。自己殘留在那細緻的汗毛上的氣味會多久？是否來得及在蒸發之前就融入對方的汗水裡？他甚至不敢狂妄地攝取空氣，就怕在走完這條路途之前，殘留在鼻息間的氣息將永遠消失不見，他將順理成章地把氣息的主人埋在他們彼此都永遠懷念的過去時光裡，忘恩負義得理所當然。  
他快步行走，抄捷徑轉入一個墓園，跟一個步履蹣跚的老人擦身而過，老人臉上的冷漠與麻木，活像是打孔的、洩氣的、皺縮的氣球，令他忍不住停下腳步，看著老人捧著花，拖著幾乎走不動的步伐，到一個墓碑前面站定。那是一個被清理得很乾淨，但仍然看得出風雨痕跡的墓碑。  
老人因白內障而模糊的眼睛先是盯著墓碑一會，艱辛的彎下腰，把墓前的花換成新鮮的，本就駝背的身軀更加彎曲。最後老人扶著墓碑坐下，靠在墓碑旁，長長地嘆了一口氣，疲累地閉上眼睛，彷彿在緬懷，彷彿在思考自己還能這樣子持續多久，又彷彿正在問自己這有什麼意義。  
老人乾澀的嘴唇一張一合，這麼遠的距離他聽不到老人說了什麼，他只是站在那裡，直到腳底發麻，直到他重新被陽光籠罩、喚醒。  
他看到了幻影，一個老了三十歲、五十歲的自己的幻影，看到自己老的時候也將會坐在尼爾的空墓前，跟他報告，自己完成了該完成的事、自己有多想念他、也終於可以不再獨活於世。  
而得到的，就是無人應答。  
同一道陽光在撫慰自己的同時，也正在撫慰著尼爾的髮梢，那柔軟的鬆散髮絲會如同他最後一次目送他離開時閃耀得令人難以忘卻。  
他沒去打擾老人彷彿已打定主意不走般的休憩，他盡全力朝前跑去。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主角是去救尼爾了XD怕寫得不清楚  
>  還會有下篇寫尼爾如何跟主角認識跟後續的故事~~那裏肉燉得比較多(欸


End file.
